Volcano Lu'ithreach
Volcano Lu'ithreach '''is the final area of Island Saoire. As the title suggests, it is a volcanic world covered in jagged mountains, brimstone ruins, and oceans of lava. To get to the last world, Mario must enter the cave at the other end of Sandy Teampaill by crossing a bridge with Spindles. The level is also the home of the final boss, Dorcha Wiggler, which requires 35 stars to enter, making this star requirement the only requirement in the game (besides the the two MIPPS spawns). This level also contains the only other optional mini boss, the Whomp King. This level is the hardest part of the game and requires all of Mario's skills to get all the stars. The main gimmick of this level are these colored platforms, each color moving differently. Blue ones go up and down, and dunks into lava if low enough. Red ones go left and right, and into walls if they are near it. Yellow ones spin in place. And Green ones rotate in a square shape. In addition to these, all three caps are used in this level to obtain a star. The level is a tall mountain which Mario must climb to get most of the stars. As with most volcanic areas, there are a ton of pits that lead to lava as well as the staple volcano enemies like Bullies. Even though it is the final area, the level its self is actually quite small. In addition, there is very little backtracking, as there is almost a new path for every star. The area used to be walled off, probably due to its dangers, until the Wiggler destroyed the wall. When Mario dies he starts a little ways up the trail from the start, in front of the glass door and the 2 ramping paths, the one that is the main stone slope, and the other that leads to Dorcha Wiggler's Destination. '''Levels Star 1: Face King Whomp's Box Mario must climb to the peak of one of the mountains and face off against the Whomp King, who is hiding in a Yellow "!" box. Mario starts in front of the cave with the destroyed wall in front of him. Follow the small stone path in front of Mario, and you will shortly reach the bottom of a stone slope with another dirt slope to his right. Climb up the main stone slope near the glass wall and you will see a bunch of the colored platforms off the top edge. Even though you can only see the Yellow and red ones, the first one is actually a blue one that dips into the lava. Though it is possible to long jump from the edge of the platform to the Yellow one, it is easier to jump onto the first blue on right as it is coming out of the lava and then double jump to the yellow one. When Mario jumps onto the red one, it will start to move. This can be problematic as you may get a cycle where the red platform is never close to the blue one when the blue one is lowest. At the top, head down the slope and you will be in front of a huge wall with red platforms jutting out of it. Before you jump, note that the first one will completely vanish into the wall, so Mario must jump quickly after he reaches it. The second one Mario can stand on at all times. Mario must triple jump (and maybe dive) to reach the first red platform, then immediately jump and kick/dive to reach the next which does not completely retract into the wall. Wait and then jump to the green platform, then climb the slope to reach a square building with a blue platform going up and down it. Wall kick off the side onto the platform or triple jump onto it to reach a Yellow "!" box on top surrounded by Kuromames. Breaking the box will initiate the Whomp King Battle. The battle is identical to the original besides the many Kuromames which will spit their homing fires.The easiest way to go about this battle is to take your time and always move. Star 2: Behind the Glass Requires Vanish Cap from Castle Saoire! Mario must use the Vanish Cap to run through a glass wall. Climb the main stone slope that Mario starts in front of after he dies or obtains a star. Instead of crossing the colored platforms that lead to the Whomp King, run to the end of the platform and follow the small dirt slope to the Vanish Cap box. Jump down to the glass wall and run through it to find the star. Beware that there is no way out if you run out of Vanish Cap while in the glass room. Star 3: Over the Lava Sea Next to the glass wall, Mario should barley see some colored platforms in the lava. This is the path that leads to the next star. Jump across them and climb the mountain in front of you. Mario will soon see a brick path near at the top. This will lead to a pendulum platform which will lead to the star after a Chuckya and Kuromames. Star 4: Cold Coins in Hot Teretory Mario must collect the 8 Blue Coins (6 in 1.1) scattered around the volcano. The locations are as follows: # Behind the Dorcha Wiggler's house (where the star door is located) # After crossing the colored platform near the glass wall, head down the slope # Off the edge of the top of the main stone ramp # On the first blue platform off the edge of the main stone ramp # After the wall with the red platforms, go all the way down the slope and it is in a corner behind a pillar # On the platform that has the Whomp King's arena there is a coin with a red platform on the edge # On a pillar right before the colored platforms that lead to the Wing Cap # Above the Wing Cap Box (using the Wing Cap to get this makes it much safer, as you can slide off the cliff) When Mario collects are 8 (6 in 1.1) the star appears on top of the main ramp. Star 5: Climp for the Wings Requires Wing Cap from Castle Saoire Sewers! Beware of Troll Star! Mario must use the Wing cap to Reach a star on a distant platform. Head to where the wall was with the Red platforms that go into it on the way to the Whomp King. After you get to the other side of the wall, climb the first hill but instead of heading towards the Whomp King's arena, long jump to the behind the Kuromame onto the stone platform. This Platform has a "!" block on it WHICH CONTAINS A TROLL STAR (Which is named 666 Still a Troll). Long jump to the next platform with the Chuckya on it and then triple jump and dive to the other side. Now Mario must cross some green and yellow platforms to reach a portion of the building with a Wing Cap on it. Beware the to the right side of the green platform there is an invisible wall. Use the cap to fly to the island with the Star on it. Star 6: Metal Coin Jumps Requires Metal Cap from the slide in Park Al Glenn. Mario must use the metal cap to collect 5 secrets in the lava. Instead of climbing up the main stone ramp in front of after you die or obtain a star, climb the dirt slope to the right of it. This leads to the Star Door where Dorcha Wiggler lies and a green platform with the Metal Cap box on it. Grab the cap and drop down into the lava bellow where some (about 9) coins are layed out. Five of the coins have secrets, while the others just waste your cap time. The small path eventually leads to the start of the area. Remember the cap is easy to get to (especially from where you die), so more than one trip is preferred. The coins that have the secrets are as follows: # The farthest coin back # None of the next two coins have a secret, but the one farther in between them does. # The next coin that appears on his right # The last three coins are in a narrower area. The first one of these is a secret. # The coin right before land. The star appears at the shore when you collect all 5 secrets. Enemies * Bully * Kuromame * Chuckya * Bob-omb * Amp (in a box) * Kooper Troopa (in a box) * Whomp Trivia * The Whomp's King speech mentions how he was defeated "in SR2 by some crazy maniac". SR2, which is Star Revenge 2 (Act 2) Night of Doom, the prequel to this game where the Whomp King was also defeated by Mario. * Do not fly or jump into the giant black spires jutting from the lava or they will cause the game to softlock. * Lu'ithreach may be a play on words for the Irish word Láithreach, which is Irish for Immediately. Category:Level Category:Mario on an Saoire Category:Mario on an Saoire Location Category:Volcanic Area Category:Music-Bomberman